


Because We Love You

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: Po decided to face off against Shen in his factory. Only this time, results are a little different...
Relationships: Po & Viper (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Kudos: 12





	Because We Love You

They were running as hard as they could. Then they were running even harder.

"KA-POW!!"

The whole earth started shaking as the shockwave hit them.

Then again! "KA-POW!!"

This shock wave wasn't as bad, but the sheer carnage was landing around them as they ran.  
Bits and pieces of dead bodies landing near them. A bunch of shrapnel that went _splat_.

A minute later, Tigress called everyone to halt. What sort of damage had the team endured?  
Everyone seemed fine upon initial inspection. Just some minor cuts and burns from their entrance and hasty exit.  
And then there was Po...

Passed out on the ground, face first in the dirt.

"Mantis, where are you?" Monkey called.

Crane meanwhile was slowly flipping Po over to make sure he was alive.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!? I WAS SUFFOCATING!" Mantis hollered once his head was out of Po's stomach.

"Hey, Po? You awake?" Crane asked as he slapped Po back to life.  
"I'm okayyyy OWWWW!!!" Po said as his face stung.  
"He's fine." Viper said after giving him a _very_ thorough inspection.  
"Come on Viper, I said I'm fine. Wait, why are you guys looking at me like tha..." Po trailed off as he felt a breeze go across his rear end.

Everyone facepalmed. Mantis even burrowed himself in Monkey's fur as much as he could to avoid ever having to see that.

"Eh, sorry guys..." Po said squeemishly.  
"No, it's fine. I was the only one that saw anything." Viper said VERY quickly. "You just... Need some more pants..."  
"Wait..."  
"It's just you're in your underwear Po. Thankfully." Viper replied.

Off they went a minute later to fix Po's wardrobe issue. He ended up having to steal someone's pants off a clothes line in a garden.

"Now can we please get out of here?" Po asked Viper anxiously after hiding away in that family's shed. Everyone else set up in an "L" shaped ambush in a dip behind a row of crops facing the back door as well as a berm off to the right in case they were caught.

Tigress finally motioned everyone to exfiltrate the garden and head for the jail. Even Po in his bright blue pants that were a few sizes too small.

Finally at the jail, after what felt like 24 hours of misery, they hunkered down and got some sleep. In the morning it was a search and seizure mission to get everything they could from what Shen had created.  
Or it would have been sleep if the sound of ripping leather hadn't been heard. Only it wasn't leather, and it wasn't being ripped...

"PO!!" Everyone hollered in unison. The only time that hollering was this painful was when Mantis tried giving Shifu "eyeball acupuncture" when he had food poisoning. There was plenty of watering eyes for everyone unfortunately.  
"Sorry..."

The next day, everyone was getting ready to go out and try and find the pieces of Shen's factory of death and Po asked them for a minute.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't listen last night. That was stupid of me and I could have gotten us all killed. I'm so, so sorry."  
"We forgive you Po, just don't ever do something like that again. Understand?" Tigress said.  
"Yes mam."  
"Good, now lets go."

As they were digging through the rubble and death from the explosions, Po thought about what Tigress said.

"Hey Crane, come here for a sec."   
"What's up?" Crane asked.  
"Why is Tigress playing 'mom' to me? I'm fine as is."  
"I have no idea. This is the first time anyone has seen this. Wish I could help you with that one." Crane said with a shrug.  
"I'll tell you why." Viper said as she slithered up Crane's leg and coiled up on his shoulder to look Po in the eyes. "You're one of us. We don't want anything to happen to you. We destroyed an entire factory to save you. After what you did though, I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you as well, so don't think you're getting away with anything."

Po pondered for a moment before getting back to work on finding any evidence of future plans Shen had for this factory and his massive artillery pieces he created. Of course he just had to come across something that didn't set well with him. That poor gorilla Tigress fought and beat... Or what bits were left of him anyway. This was enough to make him sick.

"You ok Po? You don't look too good." Tigress asked him.  
"I'll be fine. To think all this death and destruction was because of me."  
"It would have happened anyway. This place had to come down." Tigress said as she knelt down to his level.  
"Yeah, but..."  
"But nothing. Po, we did this because we love you." Tigress said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"But why the whole 'mom' attitude?" Po asked, tears welling up in his eyes at the response.  
"I don't really know what you're talking about, but if you don't like it, I will refrain from doing it." Tigress said slowly.  
"It's not that. I never knew my mom, so this is special to me. Thank you Tigress."  
"For what exactly?" she said in a puzzled voice.  
"For being like the mom I never knew. I really appreciate it." Po said as he gave Tigress a hug, much to her surprise. "Now don't we have a job to do?"

Po got back to work with a smile on his face. Having someone that would go through hell to keep him safe put a lot of worries to rest. But having 2 people that treated him like one of their own was something else. He would just have to step up his game now knowing he had 2 sets of eyes watching him. Trouble and pranks wouldn't wait on him. Tigress and Viper were going to kill him, but it would be worth it in the end...


End file.
